Controlled
by StrifeDaethWingedAngel
Summary: Some people are just too “in your face” to refuse


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, or Roxas. I just claim the porn. 3  
**Warning:** There is heavy boyxboy (I don't claim it's _good_, but it's there), swearing  
**Summary:** Some people are just too "in your face" to refuse  
**A/N:** Um… I'm not sure where this came from. I blame my friends for making me want to write porn. Or something. This is my first time really writing this, so… It might absolutely suck. I don't know. 3 Tell me. This was just something to get the writing juices going. It worked.

**Controlled**

I met him about a week ago. Freshman orientation and all that jazz (you know, that boring shit before college actually starts? Yeah, that). I was standing with my twin brother, nervous as hell because he was leaving in ten minutes to go to his own college with its _own_ orientation, when this guy walks up to me and pats me on the back.

"It's all right. You're allowed guests three nights a week. I'm sure your boyfriend can visit then." I saw Sora's hands fly to his mouth out of the corner of my eye, though I wasn't sure if he was stifling a gasp or laughter. I take a step from this new-found threat.

"He's my brother," I respond, rather flatly. The guy grins at me and says, "Sure he is," before continuing whatever it was he was doing. I saw him again twenty minutes later. Apparently, and joy for me, he was one of my orientation leaders. I stood there silently the whole time, only speaking when absolutely necessary. I refused to respond to his boyfriend comments and, once or twice when we were both at the back of the group, I even told him to fuck off.

All he said in return was, "I'd much rather fuck you."

Right now, I'm in his room and it seems as though his fantasy is going to come true. He's cornered me all week, constantly asking me to hang out with him in his room. I'd finally said yes yesterday when he refused to leave me alone, even followed me into my class, until I gave in. So we're sitting on his bed, watching some dumb movie. And I mean _dumb_. Like, _Dumb and Dumber_ dumb. I'm pretty sure he picked it on purpose. He didn't want me to get too interested in the movie. After all, he'd much rather fuck me.

"Do you want to make out at least?" He tries, and I have to give him props for it. I've flat out turned down his date offers all week. Poor Sora is probably sick of hearing about this crazy guy who's already trying to get in my pants. Something no one did in high school, so why would that change now?

Trouble is, they make 'em _hotter_ in college.

"No. Stop asking me things like that." He doesn't seem deterred at all. Instead, he runs a hand through his spiky, red hair, as if he owns the damn place. The upside-down tear drop tattoos that lie under his eyes accentuate the 'holier-than-thou' look he seems to constantly have on his face. He looks at me, looking at him, which is a really cliché line, but whatever. Either way, I've been caught, and it's kind of embarrassing. He smirks, and turns his whole body towards me. I look back at the TV.

I'm disappointed a moment later when the screen goes black and the stereo in the corner turns on.

"You listen to weird music." I stand up, only for him to follow. Why does he have to be so weird? Just like his music. Weird and crazy and overbearing and _close_. He turns me so I'm looking at him. I glare and say, "I said no."

"You said no to making out. You didn't say one way or the other about a kiss." And before I _can_ say one way or another (which is probably his plan because he's a douche like that) he does kiss me. It's startling really. I can taste the cigarettes that I see him smoking every day at lunch, just before he comes and talks to me, as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I also taste the milkshake he got just before we came back to his dorm room (which would seem like a gross combination, but the tastes seem to be distinguishing themselves from one another). I realize that this probably constitutes as making out, and I did say no, but I'm not arguing now. I want to move my hands from my side because they feel useless, but I don't want to do something girly like wrap them around his neck. I'm not a girl, despite what this scene says. His hands are on my face, holding me in place as though I'm going to run away. Which, to be fair, was exactly what I had planned before his tongue was rubbing against mine.

He breaks for air, which means I get some too, and with the oxygen comes some sense. "I said no, Axel."

He grins, and kisses me again, and I melt just as easily, this time grabbing his shirt and fisting it in my hands. It's going to have some major wrinkles. He breaks this kiss and smirks, putting his hands on top of mine. "I knew you wanted to make out with me."

"Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." He pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me, claiming my mouth before I can protest about how uncomfortable laying on his backpack really is. I manage to lift myself up and pull the bag out from underneath me (he thinks I'm trying to grind into him; I don't mind when he pushes his hips back. It feels _wonderful_). I've never really been with a guy before. There was that one time with Hayner sophomore year, but I'm not sure that counts. We were practicing for girls when we did that. At least that's what we told ourselves.

Axel pushes his way between my legs, settling himself on top of me. I feel weird, as just that morning I told Sora I'd stab him if he tried anything. It's not my fault he's such a good kisser. I bury my hands in his fire engine red hair just as he breaks the kiss and begins an assault on my neck. I groan and bite my lip as he sucks on my neck, surely leaving _some_ sort of mark. He moves down lower, to my collar bone, pausing to nibble at the junction between my neck and my shoulder. I moan softly and I can feel him smirking into my skin. I take a moment to smack him half-heartedly, but my mind's too muddled to really do much.

"This is in the way," he says, tugging at my shirt.

I think it's fine just where it is and I tell him this. Instead of listening, he sits me up and pulls it off. I'm somewhere between embarrassed and furious. And cold. It's extremely cold in Axel's rooms. His hands are different though. As he lays me back down, his hands run down my arms and they feel as though they're on fire. I close my eyes and focus on them; it feels wonderful. I think he notices this, as he begins to run them up and down my arms, then my sides. He settles them at the top of my pants. I'm afraid of what they're doing there. He leans down and kisses my forehead, then my nose, then my mouth, before moving down farther to capture a nipple in his mouth. I'm caught off guard by the sudden wetness and heat. I can't help but gasp, and then moan as he sucks on it, one of his hands moving up to coping the same ministration with his hand (except, y'know, how a hand would do it). He switches nipples and then continues his decent downward, dragging his tongue along my stomach. He stops for a moment to dip his tongue into my naval and I can't help but shiver.

He's doing all sorts of wonderful _horrible_ pleasurable _intolerable_ things to me right now and I can't think straight. I can't think about the fact that he's running a hand up and down my side, causing it to feel as though it's on fire. I can't think about the fact that his other hand has now descended to the zipper of my pants, pulling it down and then undoing the button. I can't think about it as he pulls my pants down. I'm too busy focusing on what his mouth is doing to my skin just above my boxers. The boxers are gone and the only reason I notice is because it's cold and, without any clothing I can _really_ appreciate how hard I am. He's gone for a moment, and I soak in how embarrassed I feel right now. I let some guy I hardly know completely undress me.

Maybe Sora's right. I just really need to get laid.

Axel's back, and he's on top of me, and thank God he kissed me because the sudden skin-on-skin contact I'm getting make me want to push him away. I can feel his cock against mine and it feels dirty. Not like it's covered in dirt and grime dirty (because that would just be sick). More like, I'm doing something wrong, I'm making a mistake, and I should stop. But I can't stop, because in seconds Axel has a hand wrapped around me, stroking. He grabs my hand, I can feel my face heating up because I know where he wants me to go and it's wrong,_ so wrong_. I pull my hand out of his grasp and tease, as coherently as I can (because really, it's hard to think when every time Axel's hand moves it brings me closer to the edge).

He groans as my hand moves back to his hip. "Rox, stop, please." I've never heard him beg before like that, and it's possibly more of a turn on than anything he's done up until this point. I moan louder and I can feel myself getting there, almost. My fingers curl into Axel's side and I can't even think about the fact that I'm not doing anything for him because I'm _so close_. Then he pulls his hand away and I want to scream. He sits up, naked for all the world to see. Well, me really, but if the world wanted to, it could watch. I sit up with him and try to pull him back. I'm cold, I'm hard, and I'm really all for the idea of getting laid right now.

He pushes me back and I want to hit him. I do, and he grins. I'm not sure where he's going with this, but I don't like it. "Listen, you probably aren't going to get this opportunity again. It's fuck me now, or fuck me never."

Axel grins, and I remember how many times I compared him to the Cheshire Cat. _All the fucking time_. "Sorry, no coming until the third date."

…Fuck.


End file.
